Nagakabouros
Summary Nagakabouros is the Serpent Isles' god of life, ocean storms, and motion (the literal translation of its name is 'the unending monster that drives the sea and sky'). Also called The Mother Serpent, The Great Kraken, or even The Bearded Lady, Nagakabouros is usually depicted as an enormous serpent head with tentacles spiraling around it in endless motion, with no beginning and no end. The religion of Nagakabouros focuses on three main concepts: every spirit was born to serve the universe; desire was built into every living being by the universe; the universe only moves toward its destiny when living creatures chase their desires. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Nagakabouros, The Mother Serpent, The Great Kraken, The Bearded Lady, The Unending Monster that Drives the Sea and Sky, The Mother Below Origin: League of Legends Gender: Genderless, but referred to as Female Age: Unknown, presumably as old as the universe Classification: Elder God, God of life, chaos, the ocean, storms and motion. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can rip people's souls out of their bodies, Creation, Purification (Can purify evil and undead beings, destroying them in the process), Power Nullification (Can sever off a target's power), Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness (Nagakabouros knows all within her universe and is described to be on a level that would make her the theory of relativity and Aurelion Sol a dung beetle), Dimensional Travel (Her influence breaks into alternate realities), Non-Corporeal, Life Manipulation (Can drain and create life), Time Manipulation (Capable of bending time to her will, as well as reaching through time to attack her target's previous incarnations and lives), Existence Erasure (Should one prove unworthy of existence, Nagakabouros removes that exists, annihilating body, mind, and soul to recycle the target's energy back into the universe), Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping (Her mere presence can distort reality and one's perception of it) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Nagakabouros is the universe itself and thus when referring to Nagakabouros, "the universe" can be used interchangeably) Speed: Omnipresent within her universe (Illaoi has described Nagakabouros as everywhere and in all things, and in everything we do that moves us along our path) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Universe level+ (Nagakabouros encompasses all within the primary League of Legends universe and to defeat Nagakabouros one would need to end it) Stamina: Likely limitless Range: Universal+ physically with Low Multiversal influence (Although Nagakabouros encompasses the universe, her influence is not bound to just one universe, as although Aurelion Sol is limited to a single universe, Nagakabouros is not) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Likely Nigh-Omniscient (Nagakabouros is everywhere within her universe and drives all sentient life toward their goals) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Gods Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Energy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Life Users Category:Time Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Purification Users Category:Perception Users Category:Tier 2